Jane's Little Black Book
by MissDonnie
Summary: Patrick Jane has been writing numbers in a little black book for a very long time. What could they be, and why should Lisbon know about them?


A/N: This was written some time ago, set sometime during seasons 1-3. Since there are so many new readers I thought I would put it up for a those who may have missed it. And, I am working on a new one…

* * *

It had been a long couple of days. After closing one case, within an hour they got a murder case. A woman and her husband were murdered by their son. The team was shocked and a little overwhelmed. The son was twelve years old and the factors that might make sense of such a tragedy were absent. There was no abuse of the child, no major problems between the parents, no horribly dysfunctional extended family. Nobody knew why he did it and he wasn't talking. Even her seasoned homicide detectives were having a hard time shaking off an inexplicably violent, bloody murder by someone not even in his teens.

Lisbon entered the bullpen and looked at her team. Rigsby was working on a file, eating crackers. As usual when given any free time, Cho was reading a book. Van Pelt was working at her computer. Lisbon looked over at Jane, lying on the couch asleep. After all these years she could tell when he was faking it or really sleeping. She was glad he was really sleeping. Lisbon wasn't happy he left the hospital when the doctor wanted him to stay longer.

A week ago Jane didn't show up for work and calls went unanswered. Cho took it upon himself to go by Jane's motel to check if he was there. He found a very sick Jane and drove him to the hospital. Diagnosis: pneumonia. They started treatment and Jane improved. Unfortunately, after three days he was ready to leave and when Jane made up his mind, nothing could change it. She took a second look and was glad his color was better - not as pale, and the coughing wasn't as bad. She went to her office hoping Jane would be completely well before she left on her long awaited vacation. A week in Hawaii with three of her friends from college had been planned for the last six months. The five more days before she left felt like forever!

Three hours later they caught another case, a high profile kidnapping of the daughter of Warren Bells who owned a string of radio stations in California. Lisbon strode out to the team.

"Okay, we're up again, possible kidnapping. Van Pelt you stay here and prepare for anything we send you. Cho, Rigsby, we're going together." The two men grabbed their jackets and started out. Jane rose from the couch, smoothed his vest and grabbed his jacket. Lisbon looked at him and made a face.

"Jane, you stay here and cover the phones."

"Phones," he said disparagingly. "Not in my job description. Let's go, my dear, time is wasting." He gave her his full blown, take-no-prisoners smile.

Lisbon glanced out the window with a sinking feeling. Rain was pouring down. "Jane, you can't be outside in this weather. You're still sick!"

He lifted a hand to silence her objection. "Nonsense. I'll be in the car and I promise I won't get wet," he said with a sad puppy-eyes look.

"Promise you won't do anything rash and will do what I tell you?"

"What can go wrong, my dear? We'll be inside the the Bells family home, which I'm sure has a good roof so I won't be standing in the rain. Let's get going." He headed toward the elevators. Lisbon followed the stubborn, infuriating man with a groan.

After an hour's drive, they pulled up the driveway into a very large estate. The rain was coming down hard, misery augmented by high winds. As they neared the mansion they saw police cars parked in the driveway, red and blue lights spinning on every car. They got out of the van and dashed to the house. Lisbon showed her badge and was led to the officer in charge.

"You from the CBI?" a large, balding man asked. "I'm Captain Travis, and I'm handing the case to you. Me and my men are available to provide any help you need."

"Agents Lisbon, Rigsby and Cho and our consulted Mr. Jane. Has the family heard from the kidnappers yet?" she asked looking at the phone tracking devices.

Shaking his head, "Just the call five hours ago to the parents. A man's voice saying that he had their daughter."

"I need to talk to the parents. Cho and Rigsby, stay by the phones in case the kidnapper calls."

Travis led Lisbon and Jane to a library. A couple was seated on the couch. The husband was trying to comfort his terrified wife.

"Mr. Bells this is Agent Lisbon."

The man rose and approached Lisbon and Jane. "Why haven't we heard from the person who has my daughter?"

"Sir, not every kidnapping case goes the same way. We just have to wait for the call. Everything possible is being done to trace the call when it comes in. I would like to ask you and your wife a few questions," she said motioning Bells to go back to his wife. Jane looked around for a few moments then left. Jane found the living room and headed straight to a collection of photographs atop the piano. He looked through them, picking a few up, looking them over, and setting them down. A young girl entered. Jane turned and saw a girl of about twelve.

"What are you doing here?" She approached, took the photo Jane was holding and returned it to the piano.

"I'm with the CBI, here to help find your sister. You're Katie right?"

"Yes, so you know who I am, who are you?" she said trying to act tough.

"Patrick Jane," he replied with a nod. He sat down at the piano and started picking out a song. "Do you know all your sister's friends?"

She shrugged.

"How about the boyfriend in that photo, is she seeing him now?" Her eyes flicked to a photo on the piano. Jane ignored her silence and didn't look at her as he continued playing.

"Yeah, his name is Josh, but our folks don't know about him. He's not on the social list that our folks would approve of."

Changing the song to a darker tone he still didn't look at her. "So it's a secret romance. Where did they meet at?"

"Around."

"You don't seem very upset your sister has been kidnapped." He looked up, pinning her with his gaze.

Katie shrugged again.

"Since he wasn't welcome in the house, where 'around' here would your sister and boyfriend meet?"

Katie didn't say anything but quickly glanced out the window then back at Jane.

"I've got to go. My folks keep a close tight rein on us." She left.

Jane smiled, got up and walked to the window. A stable was visible a short distance away. A short walk later a dripping wet Jane slipped quietly in the stable door and listened. He heard voices and walked towards the sound then stopped and listened.

"Maybe I should go in. My parents have gotta be going crazy by now. You come with and I'll tell them that we were both kidnapped. That you saved us by escaping when the men were in another room."

"Liz, they're not gonna believe that story. We shouldn't have made that call. It's going to get us in big trouble."

"Not if you stick to the story."

Jane smiled and peered over the stall door. "You know your parents are upset and worried about you, Elizabeth." Startled, the girl let out a small scream and the boy stood. Both looked scared.

"Why did you do this, Elizabeth?"

Dejected at the situation and at being discovered, she explained, "My folks are always gone. They don't care about Katie and me. I wanted to see how they would act if I was kidnapped. Josh made the call and we hid out here. Katie would come tell what was going on. I guess I'm in big trouble." Tears streamed down her face. Josh took her hand and squeezed gently.

Jane shrugged. "Let's go in and find out. Elizabeth, no matter what you think your parents love you. Maybe it's time the three of you sit down and talk." He motioned them to come out of the stall and walked them back to the house. As they entered the library her mother's mouth fell open and her eyes widened in surprise. She grabbed her husband's hand and both rushed to Elizabeth. The hugs and tears of joy were all for their daughter. Josh stood apart, looking lost, lonely, and worried. Attracted by the commotion, Katie stood in the doorway biting her lip.

"Josh, go stand with your girl. You were in this together," Jane said to the young man with a slight push. Josh cautiously sidled over to Elizabeth to join the group. Jane's smile as Lisbon entered faded at her expression. Her face matched the stormy clouds outside. Jane stepped back to maintain a safe distance.

"Well, guess we go have closed case pizza. I'll pay," he said gamely, bouncing on his heels. She still wasn't smiling. Rigsby and Cho entered and looked Jane up and down.

"You got pretty wet out there, Jane." Cho said with a serious expression (but then, his expression was _always_ serious).

"Rigsby, get some dry clothes from Jane's away bag in the van."

"Yes, boss." He welcomed the chance to leave the strained situation.

Lisbon worked hard to keep her voice down. "What part of not getting wet did you not understand, Jane? If you get sick again, I swear I'll cuff you to the bed until you're completely well." The Bells family finally noticed the little drama taking place and watched in confusion at the dressing down of the man who had discovered their daughter.

Jane looked down at his feet, wanting to duck the confrontation. He looked up after a few seconds only to find her still glaring and frowning. Luckily, Rigsby's return gave Jane an excuse to duck out of the suddenly uncomfortable room.

With effort, Lisbon set aside her irritation and turned to the family. She graciously received their grateful thanks and assured them no action would be taken regarding the false kidnapping report. With a nod to the parents, she sternly lectured the teenagers about the worry and wasted resources caused by their false story.

The next morning Jane came in with a cold and a slight cough. Lisbon immediately ordered him to lie down, not move from her couch, and drink plenty of liquids. Then she called his doctor who prescribed more medicine. Jane knew better than to even _try_ to make an excuse after promising and immediately breaking his promise. Huddled under a blanket he sniffed and heard Lisbon respond with a deep sigh. Periodically she would look at him, and then look at the glass and pitcher of orange juice nearby. He would sit up and take another drink of it. Not wanting to face her disappointment, he'd immediately lie back and close his eyes. He was again starting to drift off when her phone rang, jerking him awake.

She picked up the receiver. "This is Lisbon. …" She smiled at the sound of the voice. "Tommy, how are you, it's been a while since you called. …"

Jane opened his eyes and shamelessly eavesdropped.

"Your van caught fire. … How did that happen?" She sounded upset. "At least your insurance company will help get it repaired or give you money for another car. ... You don't have insurance? Tommy, what were you thinking?! ... How will you keep your business going if you don't have a car? ..."

Jane closed his eyes knowing what was coming next. The trip she was looking forward to was going out the door and into her brother's pocket. When it came to Tommy she was never able to say no.

Weary and resigned, she asked, "How much down payment do you need for the new van?" She looked even more upset. "I'll get the money into your bank account tomorrow. So twenty-five hundred will be enough?..."

Jane almost groaned aloud. That was the money she had set aside for her trip.

"I know you'll pay me back as soon as you can, Tommy. … Call and let me know if everything is okay. Bye, Tommy." She hung up, put her face in her hands, and shook her head.

Jane didn't say anything, didn't want her to know he'd heard what happened. He knew just how upset she was and couldn't understand why Tommy kept leaning on Lisbon. Tommy was an adult and should handle his problems like a man instead of a child running to Lisbon as though she was his mother. All her brothers treated her that way, like a mother who would forever take care of their problems. And worst of all, they resented her for it.

The next morning Cho and Rigsby walked in and stopped dead at the amazing sight. Jane was at a desk using a computer. They managed to unfreeze and sit down. Jane was sitting at Van Pelt's desk, looking through a small black book, copying something down on paper, and using Van Pelt's computer calculator.

Rigsby whispered to Cho, "He's looking at that little black book of his again. What do you think he keeps in it?"

In complete deadpan, Cho answered, "I saw once when he left it open on his couch. Bunch of numbers."

Rigsby frowned. "Whose numbers?"

Cho just sat back and smiled.

That afternoon Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt went out for lunch. Lisbon remained in her office, where she had been since the start of the workday. She looked up when Jane entered carrying a paper bag and envelope. He put both on her desk.

"What's in the bag?"

"Your favorite sandwich from Marie's. And before you yell at me, I didn't go out in the rain. I had Marie put it in a taxi and deliver it here."

Lisbon hid a smile at that. The taxi probably cost more than the food, but it was a Jane-thing to do. She opened the bag and took out a cup and meatball sandwich.

"Chocolate fudge malt and her to-die-for meatball sandwich, m'lady," Jane explained.

"Thank you, Jane." She slid it away.

"You're not going to eat it while it's hot?" he asked, dismayed. He sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"I'm really not hungry today. I'll have it later if you don't mind. I need to get this work done before my vacation," she said trying to smile.

"Sounds like you'll have a great time with your friends. You deserve this trip, my dear."

She didn't say anything, but her eyes grew suspiciously moist. He could tell she was determined not to let that become outright tears.

"Lisbon," he said, opening the envelope and taking out the black book. "I need you to take a look at this."

Her face scrunched up. "What is it, the numbers of the girls with broken hearts when you told them you don't date?"

He moved it over to her and opened the first page. She looked at it in confusion and turned the pages. She looked up. "What are all these figures, Jane?"

"Look at the last page," he urged quietly.

Lisbon looked at the page, still not understanding.

"I've been here almost six years, Lisbon. Do you have a clue about how much money you have loaned me? A dollar here, fifty cents there. I've been keeping tabs since the first dollar."

She looked surprised as she read the last figure in the book underlined four times. "Three thousand dollars and fifty five cents," she said, appalled at the amount.

"About five hundred dollars a year. You're probably wondering why I kept track but didn't pay you back."

She nodded.

"I've kept it in a savings account for some time when you'd need it." He stood and handed her the envelope, then leaned close and said, "This is the time. You are way too sweet, Lisbon. Don't let your brothers walk all over you." He kissed her cheek. "I'll drive you to the airport on Saturday."

Then he smiled and left the room, adding "Even if it's raining."

The End


End file.
